


First Fic (Fever drabble)

by Griffobird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble, Fever, Fluff, Illness, M/M, hurt comfort, illness kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffobird/pseuds/Griffobird
Summary: Just testing the waters with a quick, cute fever drabble fic ft. my ocs, Wyatt and Isaac, 2 college age boys living in a dorm together, also they’re gay, also they’re boyfriends, enjoy!





	First Fic (Fever drabble)

Isaac grumbled, curled up under a blanket in bed, his face was pale but his cheeks were red from fever, his hair was a mess and he looked exhausted, Wyatt gently pressed the back of his hand to Isaac’s cheek, Isaac shoved his hand away, groaning. 

The poor boy had woken up late at night, burning with a fever, he was so weak he had collapsed while trying to get a drink of water from the bathroom, so Wyatt was forcing him to be bedridden.

“Don’t touch meeee, leave me alone, I’m fine!” Isaac groaned, Wyatt rolled his eyes

“You’re sick, don’t be a baby and let me take care of you.” Wyatt sighed, running his fingers through Isaac’s hair, Isaac scooted further away from his boyfriend.

“I don’t wanna be coddled! leave me alone! I’ll be fine! Just… Fuck off!” Isaac snapped, almost shouting now, Wyatt jerked back with surprise, Isaac glared at him, though it wasn’t too threatening, he looked pathetic and exhausted, he was having a hard time even sitting up and keeping his eyes open.

“I’m sorry.” Wyatt mumbled softly, Isaacs eyes began swimming with tears, the pathetically sick boy gave a quiet sob.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m sorry, please don’t be upset I didn’t mean it!” Isaac sobbed, feebly wiping the tears pouring down his cheeks, Wyatt smiled softly, he kissed Isaac on his burning forehead, Isaac looked up, his eyes glassy and filled with tears, Isaac cuddled up to Wyatt’s chest,

“I don’t feel good…” Isaac mumbled, his voice shaky and sobbing. Wyatt rubbed his back

“I know you don’t, how about I make you some hot cocoa and we just cuddle, don’t cry, I’m here.” Wyatt comforted, Isaac gave another weak sob, though he nodded.

“I’ll be back in just a moment, just hang in there, okay? Wyatt said gently, getting up from the bed, Isaac gave a weak, sleepy smile, easing himself back onto the pillows as Wyatt gave him a quick kiss on the top of the head and hurried out of the room.


End file.
